Power the Dark Lord Knows Not
by Volans
Summary: Possible demise of the Dark Lord. I recommend you read something else. I apologize to J.K. Rowling for inflicting this upon her world. HPGW –One Shot-


**Disclaimer: Nothings mine, its all Rowling's. (Not that she'd ever lay claim to this one.)**

**Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

Walking in to the room Volans set down his pop and took a seat in the semi-comfortable chair behind his desk. 'I really should look for a job.' he thought, 'Nah; think I'll write something instead.'

With a few clicks of his trusty mouse a word processor came to life. An idea had been plaguing his mind for several days. It wasn't all that good but it made him chuckle at the thought of its stupidity all the same. 'I'll just write it down, then maybe I'll stop thinking about it.'

As he clicked away on the keyboard in front of him he sent mental praises of thanks to whoever invented the spell checker.

Ring.

"Hello?" Volans said picking up the phone.

'Oh crap the wife.' he thought. "Oh not much, I was just cleaning up the house. How's your day going?"

"That's good hun." he said without thinking.

As the rambling about how he wasn't paying attention began on the other end his mind continued to work independent of the conversation. 'Crap, wrong answer, time for damage control.'

"Um, someone's at the door I need to go. Bye." Setting down the phone he returned to his typing.

Finishing his latest work he re-read it shaking his head at its absurdity. 'This sucks. I'd better write a disclaimer' he thought returning to his keyboard.

Disclaimer: I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for what you are about to read. In fact I would highly recommend you skip it in favor of pretty much any other fic on the net including those written in a language you don't understand. This is without a doubt one of the most worthless pieces of tripe you are likely to come across and I'm embarrassed to admit it came from my brain. My biggest fear in posting this pitiful excuse for a story is that my authors watch list will return to its starting point of zero. Just to keep an angry mob with torches and pitchforks from showing up at my home I would like to say I place some blame for this work on another Author. I have read a similar story (though different of course) and if I could find it again I would gladly add the information here so as to not take all the blame for this one-shot by myself. Ah, I found it. It was 'The Power He Knows Not?' by 'Rorschach's Blot'. I highly recommend his work by the way; 'Lord of Caer Azkaban' is one of my favorite fics.  
So in summation: I apologize, I recommend you do not read this and it's not entirely my fault.

'There, that should do it.' Volans thought as he read over his disclaimer. Thinking about the story again he had one additional thought, 'Nope, I'm doomed.'

* * *

The battle raged in every direction. Hundreds of Death Eaters, Dementors, Vampires, Giants and all other manner of dark creatures had marched on Hogwarts catching its occupants unaware. The teachers, DA and upper classmen fought valiantly while the Order of the Phoenix and Aurors were summoned. Their arrival had been a turning point in the fighting pushing the dark army back from the castle. That is until he arrived. 

Voldemort walked across the battlefield casually flinging the darkest of magic's about with ease, death and destruction remaining in his wake. The tide turned back in favor of the dark and once again the forces of light found themselves backing up towards the castle.

Harry finished off a pair of Death Eaters and ran to help his girlfriend of two years Ginny Weasley who was battling a giant.

"Duck!" yelled Harry.

Dropping to the ground she felt the breeze of a large club pass through the air she had been occupying only moments before.

"Reducto!" Harry yelled for what seemed the thousandth time since the attack began. The curse flew over Ginny reducing the giant's weapon to splinters.

"Accio Ginny." Seeing two more giants approaching Harry knew they needed to move.

"Thanks Harry." said Ginny breathing heavily from the exhaustion of the battle.

Harry just smiled. "Come on."

Taking her hand they ran towards a clear area near the forbidden forest. As they approached the dark woods they heard the manic laughter of the Dark Lord who they discovered was standing not more than fifteen feet away.

"Harry Potter." he hissed. "I've been looking for you."

"Tom Riddle." Harry replied. "I've been hoping you'd see the error of your ways and flush your head down the toilet in a fit of remorse."

"Ahh Harry, always the clever one. Let's see how clever you find this." With an evil smile he raised his wand towards Ginny. "Avada Kedavra!"

As the sickly green beam of light left Voldemort's wand heading towards Ginny, Harry reacted on instinct. "NO!" he yelled grabbing hold of her and spinning them around so that he was between her and the curse. With every fiber of his being he wished for her to be somewhere else, somewhere safe.

Moments passed and Harry and Ginny opened their eyes wondering why nothing had happened and why they were no longer hearing the sounds of battle but instead and eerie silence. The sight that greeted them came as a shock. They were in the middle of a dark wooded area. The trees were all very large and ancient, brush and fallen debris littered the floor of the forest and there was a fine fog like mist that seemed to float a foot above the ground.

As they examined their surroundings they heard a limb snap not to far off. Raising their wands Harry and Ginny looked warily in the direction of the sound. Another snap and an odd sort of growl was heard and they could now make out the sounds of a very large whatever it was moving through the brush towards them.

"Harry?" Ginny asked scared out of her mind.

Harry swallowed heavily. "Umm, I don't know maybe we should leave."

Ginny nodded as Harry grabbed her hand and began to pull her through the forest away from the approaching noise.

The growling like sound grew louder and the pair broke into a run tripping and falling through the forest pulling each other along as fast as they could.

Before they realized what happened they found themselves backed up to a small cliff unable to go any further the noise still getting louder.

Sharing a quick look they raised their wands preparing to make a stand.

* * *

Dumbledore's eyes lacked the normal twinkle they usually held. Instead a look of sadness filled the depths of his blue orbs. As he looked across the Hogwarts grounds he cried internally at the sight of all those that had been lost and all those who it appeared would be lost. His gaze came to rest on three individuals he recognized as Harry, Ginny and Voldemort making him wonder what the power was that the prophecy spoke of. 

As he began to move to assist his students he saw the green light of the killing curse sent towards Ginny. He watched in horror as Harry grabbed her pivoting around to place himself between her and the curse. And then they were gone.

Not knowing what else to do he moved forward to challenge Voldemort.

* * *

Harry and Ginny lumbered through the woods they now knew was the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts. As the trees passed by Harry couldn't help but chuckle. 

"What is it Harry?" asked Ginny.

Harry smiled back. "I'm just imagining the look on Voldy's face if he could see us now."

Ginny laughed with him before pointing through the trees ahead. "Look, Dumbledore's fighting Voldemort."

Looking ahead he saw Voldemort's back as he fought with the Headmaster.

* * *

Dumbledore knew he was fighting a loosing battle. He was weakened from fighting Voldemort's army and was beginning to loose the duel when he was hit with an unexpected curse throwing him to the ground. 

The entire battlefield became quiet and all fighting stopped as Voldemort cried out in victory. "Where is your savior now Dumbledore?"

As Dumbledore looked up towards the Dark Lord the look of sadness he had carried changed to one of shock and disbelief as he saw the grinning faces of Harry and Ginny through the windshield of her dad's old Ford Anglia as they ran over the Dark Lord ending his reign.

As the remnants of Voldemort's army were captured or killed the ancient Headmaster approached the grinning teens. "Harry?" he asked with an odd sort of questioning look on his face.

"Yup," Harry said still grinning and patting the car, "The power the Dark Lord knows not!"

* * *

-

* * *

Authors Note: Once again I would just like to apologize to those of you who read this one-shot in spite of my earlier warning. I take full responsibility for your loss of IQ points. As penance for the unholy act of actually writing the preceding garbage I would like to let the fans of 'Hiding' know that thanks to their many wonderful reviews and requests I have begun work on a sequel. It's coming slowly as I'm still working out the story line but there you have it. 


End file.
